Un beso tuyo o mío Un trío?
by Arihdni
Summary: Cierta parejita se ha encontrado a solas en los vacíos pasilllos de SEISHUN GAKUEN. Pero Fuji senpai quiere impedir que algo suceda entre esos dos [FujiSakuRyo][ONESHOT]


**Este es otro de mis pequeños one-shots! Que no me han pedido sino que me han salido de mi cabecita bella y hermosa mientras tenga la computadora en mis manos.**

**Soy fan del ryosaku, pero también me gusta emparejar a cualquier chico con Sakuno. sobre todo con Fuji!...**

**Y me encanta hacer chistes malos con las yaoistas muahahahahaahahaha :D!!!!**

**Entonces les dejo este one shot!**

* * *

_**Un beso tuyo o mío?...Un trío?**_

_**Escrito por Arihdni**_

* * *

Todo el gran edificio escolar estaba en silencio. Pues que todos los alumnos estaban como obedientes obreros escuchando las lecturas de sus profesores. Era posible escuchar los ruidos ahogados del docente hablando y alguno que otro movimiento, pero en los pasillos soplaba la brisa de verano y el silbido en forma de eco de este.

_Pam!_

Se puede oír en el pasillo del tercer piso. Muy cerca de una enfermería cerrada.

Y una chica de trenzas largas rojas toscanas y grandes ojos cuales rubí, expresivos llenos de sorpresa e inseguridad, que se apoyaba en una pared. Atrapada, pues ya no tenía salida.

Un brazo, una mano, que se posaba también en la pared encerrándola e intimidándola, hasta pegar sus cuerpos en un tacto demasiado íntimo para solo unos jovencitos.

-¿Eh?...-.

-Mada mada, Ryuzaki-. Dijo el muchacho atacante.

-¡¿R-Ryoma-kun?!-. Preguntó extrañada ante la actitud. El siempre indiferente y arrogante príncipe tenía su mirada nublada y una sonrisa deseosa. La miraba con suavidad y al mismo tiempo con un dejo posesivo y una victoria incipiente.

Fue entonces cuando la otra mano de él, se escurría por el esbelto y joven cuello hasta llegar a la delicada quijada. Entre sus dedos la tomó y levantándola lo suficiente, y él mirando sus labios y rozándolos con el pulgar. Se inclinaba poco a poco hacia ella.

-No…Ryoma-kun…dame dayo…no-- -. Comenzaba a protestar pero sus mismas quejas se vieron opacadas por un susurro bajo y apasionado.

-Solo uno…Sakuno, solo un beso-. Ryoma comenzaba a frotar su cara con la de ella en un movimiento lento y cuidadoso, reteniendo su aroma y haciendo que sus labios rozaran los de ella y provocándola abriendo y cerrando su boca sobre la de ella. Motivándola e incitándola. Los labios, aunque rozando torpemente, hacían que chispas recorrieran ambos cuerpos.

Para Sakuno, todo era tan nuevo y tan íntimo, y sobre todo, muy extraño ver a Ryoma Echizen en esas andanzas… robando besos a las chicas que se anduvieran por los pasillos. Nunca había escuchado algo así, nunca hubiera creído que Echizen, su Ryoma-kun fuera de estos. Más, viendo sus ojos, sus acciones y sus movimientos… la necesidad que crecía entre ambos…. Simplemente podría deducir…que…

_Solo hacía esto con ella… porque era ella….y no otra más._

-Pero…solo uno, Ryoma-kun…- tanteó ella sucumbiendo a la "primeriza" seducción. Y sorprendido por la respuesta, accedió él también a proceder.

Ella estaba dispuesta con ojos cerrados esperando el dulce impacto y justo cuando él se inclinaba con más decisión sobre ella… una mano pasó de colada por la quijada de Echizen, sujetándolo con firmeza.

Y haciéndole voltear la cabeza, lejos del alcance de la boca de Sakuno. y aunque Echizen estuvo sorprendido al principio, lo estuvo mucho más cuando, una boca grande, decidida y fría se posó sobre la de él, con brusquedad. Robándole el aire.

Ryoma estaba estupefacto.

Y Sakuno, sin recibir su dulce impacto, abrió los ojos confundida… solo para encontrar la escena más tierna y yaoística en todo el mundo.

Fuji-senpai besaba a un anonadado Ryoma-kun.

Sakuno se sonrojó y una sonrisa surcó sus labios. Es que esto era mucho mejor que sus 2100 imágenes de gravitation, sensitive pornograph y loveless! De hecho la escena era casi idéntica a la de Loveless!!!! Solo faltaba que Ryoma-kun Y Fuji-senpai se pusieran unas orejitas de gatitos. Y se verían super tiernos.

VIVA EL YAOI!!! Fue lo que Sakuno pudo gritar mentalmente.

Bruscamente, Syusuke rompió el beso, y en su rostro estaba la misma ausente sonrisa que disfrazaba su rostro de cualquier emoción con sus ojos aún cerrados. Con cuidado se alejó un poco.

-Saa… aún son muy jóvenes como para estar en estas andazas, futari tomo… además de que el primer beso de Sakuno-chan será mío así que…no puedo permitir que alguien se me delante de manera tan injusta, Echizen-. El prodigio sonreía de autoritaria manera, Fuji podría llegar a ser territorial en muchas ocasiones.

Sacando a Sakuno de su fascinación se dirigió a ella. –Ne, Sakuno-chan…qué haces por aquí a estas horas? Tu clase de química ya ha comenzado, y según Sumire-chan debes mejorar las calificaciones para este semestre, o sino, no podrás ir a Disney World en USA-. Y tomando la mano de su kouhai la llevó lejos de ese lugar para dejarla en su salón de clases (supuestamente).

Pero de resto, nadie se preocupó por un Ryoma estupefacto, pálido y con los ojos blancos del asco y la inquietud, tieso y de piedra en medio del pasillo.

Una bolita de paja y polvo fue el único sonido vivo que se hizo escuchar.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Jejejeje! En vista de que me han borrado mi fic de Ryoma Hamster ¬-¬ he decidido publicar otro. Pq y según, rompí una regla de la página, me dijeron que no podía publicar fics estilo guión/….**

**Lo cual me extraña…pues no soy la única que lo hace ò.ó hay muchas otras que lo hacen y son pésimas…**

**Pues ahí les fue, mi one-shot, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos leemos luego!**

**Si desean que les mande el fic de ryoma-hamster….me dejan su correo, los que no sean miembros de , cuando me vayan a dejar en review en la barrita donde dice e-mail.**

**chaito**


End file.
